


I do not ask, I take

by orphan_account



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rape/Non-con - Freeform, Vaginal Sex, Woman on Top
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-31 19:07:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21150716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Edelgard has won.Dimitri is her prisoner.





	I do not ask, I take

**Author's Note:**

> Please heed the ratings/warnings before reading.

This is a quiet, secluded part of the sprawling palace of Enbarr. Edelgard likes it here. There’s no one to disturb her as she makes her way through sparse, empty halls. No one to judge her as she stops at a door, like countless other doors, and steps inside.

She pauses as she crosses the threshold, taking a moment to admire what’s waiting for her: the former prince of Faerghus laid out on a bed, like a platter served up just for her. 

Then, carefully, she closes the door and slides a bolt across it. No one should disturb her, but Edelgard takes no risks. 

The scrape of the bolt alerts Dimitri to her presence, and his head lifts from the bed. He’s not surprised to see her, not anymore. Just angry. Always so angry. His face twists with it, and his hands pull at his restraints .

Edelgard stays still by the door, assessing him. It’s a delicate balance to strike – Dimitri need to be kept weak enough so that he can’t break out using his incredible strength. But having him too weak isn’t an option either, not for what Edelgard wants him for, and she only has him chained for these little encounters. 

“You vile _witch_,” he hisses, muscles bulging as he strains to break from his chains. They stay secure and Edelgard, satisfied, steps across the room towards him, slowly pulling off her gloves.

She enjoys this part, where he spits and rants and calls her all sorts of names as he rattles his chain. Sometimes she gags him.

In truth, the way she’d really like to shut up him is by lifting her skirts and straddling his face, thighs on either side of his head. She’d press herself down onto him mouth, forcing him to devour her cunt. 

Unfortunately, that’s not an option. Edelgard suspects that if she puts any part of herself near his mouth, he’ll sink his teeth as hard as he could into her skin and not let go. He’d happily choke on her blood if it meant she bled to death. 

But, maybe, someday. Eventually. He’d be tame enough for her to ride his face, and not just his cock.

“This is pathetic, you vile woman,” Dimitri continues, hate spilling from every pore, “for you to continue to slake your lust like this. What would your people say, _Emperor_–“ he spits her title with contempt ”– if they saw you like this, for the perverse whore that you are.”

Edelgard ignores him. These are words he’s said countless times before. His script is always the same. Only since has he deviated, the first time she’d done this.

The first time for either of them. 

Edelgard had seen his uncertainty when she began to touch him, and then the fear, and then despair as he realised that this was something else Edelgard was going to take from him too. His voice had dropped to a whisper and he’d said her name – the only time he’s ever uttered her name within these walls – and he’d pleaded.

But then it had washed away, replaced by the angry waves of his rage, and she had never seen that vulnerability again. 

That time, the first time, she’d explained it to him. It is precisely because she is the Emperor that she cannot allow herself to be a slave to her baser desires. She cannot allow anyone to see her in such a state. To be so vulnerable with another is unacceptable. But Dimitri… well, he is her prisoner. Hers alone. And in a twisted way, all that’s left of her family. 

Perhaps she should have killed him, just like she’d killed Claude. She still could, of course, whenever she wants. But she very much finds that she does _not_ want to. She wants to see if this rage will ever burn out. 

Carefully, Edelgard places her gloves on a small stand by the bed. They are the only garments she removes. 

It’s a large bed, sturdy. Well able to contain the spreadeagled former king of Faerghus, flat on his back, arms and feet secured. He wears only pants, nothing else. No undergarments. Edelgard could have had him naked, of course, but she likes this, having him a little covered up before she opens him up for her pleasure.

Still ignoring his ranting, which falls to a low rumbling in the background, she climbs onto the bed, kneeling beside him. Her hand trails up his leg, a thigh, and then over his groin. He splutters as she does so, like he always does. Looking up through her lashes, she sees his arms straining again, and not for the first time she wonders what it would be like if she could untie him and let him have his way with her – if he wouldn’t kill her, of course.

He’d be rough, pulling her hair, jerking her head back, hissing in her ear how much he despises her as he fucks her hard. Brutally.

Her cunt clenches. She’s been wet all day, knowing she had this as a reward after a long day of meetings. But still she takes her time, slowing unlacing Dimitri’s pants until his cock is free. Still soft, but she knows how to fix that. He tries to twist away from her feather light touches, but he’s bound too tight to go very far. He can’t escape her.

Edelgard thinks Dimitri has a very nice cock, although she has nothing else to compare it to. Long, thick; big like the rest of him. Satisfying when it fills her up. She doesn’t get to do this nearly as often as she likes, but that means there’s always that delicious stretch as she takes him in.

She knows Dimitri hates this bit, where she looks and teases with caresses like she’s his beloved and not his despised jailor. But she loves it, loves watching the way his dick hardens and swells because of her touch, because it always does, no matter how much he insists he doesn’t want it. She loves the way his breathing gets harsher, and he’s forced to pant out his hateful words.

“You are pathetic.” Dimitri is still sneering at her – so, not worked up enough yet, she decides. She tightens her fist around him, thumb playing with the head of his cock, and his hips jerk up most satisfactorily.

Edelgard has yet to take him in her mouth, but she’s thought about it, far too often, especially when she’s away from Enbarr, unable to have even this brief relief from being the Emperor. Then, when she’s finally alone in her room at night, she fucks herself with her fingers thinking about it. Someday, she’ll do it. But not today, not when she’s already so wet it’s been what feels like an age since she’s last had this. 

Satisfied that he’s ready, Edelgard hikes up her skirts and straddles him. She’d shed her underwear earlier – no one could have suspected that their regal Emperor was walking around bare under her skirts, wet. As she moves, Dimitri makes a noise – of disgust, want, she’s not sure and she doesn’t care – but it turns into a whimper as she slides her wet cunt against him.

He raises his head to glare at her, eyes blazing. He does not ask her to stop and he does not beg. “You are vile, a deviant, and when I kill–“

Edelgard cuts him of by sinking down onto him, taking him to the hilt in one go. She shudders and rocks on him for a moment, savouring it. Dimitri groans and throws his head back. His body is tense under her, and Edelgard knows he’s trying to control himself, to stop himself from moving, from giving in.

She gets moving then, setting a bruising pace as she rides him, fucking him hard. It’s not going to take long for her to come, but Edelgard remains quiet the whole time, only her quickened breath and the sheen of sweat across her face indicating she’s effected. Even now, on the edge of an orgasm, unable to let herself lose control. Leaning forward slightly, she resists any urge to moan, instead digging her nails into Dimitri, leaving angry red marks across his chest and shoulders, the only evidence she ever leaves of this, her one indulgence.

But Dimitri makes no effort to be quiet, unsurprisingly. His rage mixes together with his unwanted arousal, cursing her and threatening her and refusing to move until he can’t take it anymore and he slams up into her as she thrusts down, and _that_ makes the tiniest noise escape her. And then he continues it, thrusting so hard up into her like he’s trying to break her in two. He probably is. 

The whole time, his piercing blue eyes stay on her, and despite the anger in them, Edelgard thinks about what they’d look like between her thighs, as her own hand pulls on that long blond hair of his, forcing his mouth where she wants it.

It’s with that thought in her head that she comes hard, nails digging so deep into Dimitri’s skin that she draws blood. She shudders above him, letting her eyes fall close as she rides out her pleasure, still enjoying the thick feel of him inside her and relishing every second of this white hot pleasure that momentarily wipes everything else from her mind.

And then she comes back to herself, opening her eyes to meet his furious gaze, and he snarls at her. His fingers twitch, and Edelgard wonders in what particular way he’s imagining killing her at this moment. 

She leans back, settling herself more upright on him, and his cock twitches inside her.

Sometimes, when Edelgard comes quickly like this, she leaves, having gotten her own satisfaction. She walks out of the room, leaving Dimitri hard and furious, with her slick still coating his erection, and his words turn even more vulgar when she does that.

But today she she’ll let him come and release inside her. Edelgard would never admit it out loud but that’s another feeling she loves, the heat when he empties inside her, and the look on his face as it happens because she knows that for him, too, there are those precious seconds when there’s nothing else but the pleasure.

So she keeps riding him, undulating her hips over him and she knows he’s near. His head tilts back, eyes clenching shut and his thrusts are desperate. When he comes, she grinds herself down onto him, taking every drop inside her, warming her. It’s worth taking the bitter herbs to prevent pregnancy just for this feeling, and seeing Dimitri like this, completely at her mercy. 

Edelgard does not let any of her thoughts show on her face.

Instead, she gracefully climbs off him and straightens her skirt. 

Dimitri pants on the bed, recovering, as she puts back on her gloves. 

“I will kill you,” he promises, low and dangerous. 

He always says this, after they’re done. 

Edelgard still hasn’t spoken to him. She rarely does, anymore. It’s not like he’ll listen, or say anything different.

But this time she pauses at the door, sliding the lock back before turning to look at him, still stretched across the bed, chest and cheeks red. His hair stuck to his neck and face with sweat. His now soft cock is still exposed and glistening from her juices. It’s quite a sight. It’s a good thing she has well paid, discreet servants to tidy this up.

“Thank you, Dimitri,” she says, loud and authoritative, every inch the Emperor. “Your service is appreciated.”

With that, she leaves, closing the door gently behind her and ignoring Dimitri’s continuing shouting and raving as she makes her way back through the quiet hallways. It’s not long before she’s passing the guards blocking access to the area, and then she’s back in the main part of the palace, heading towards her personal rooms. 

As Dimitri’s semen slowly slides down her leg, Emperor Edelgard nods serenely at everyone she passes.


End file.
